Chum Bucket Glove
The Chum Bucket glove is a giant glove owned by Sheldon Plankton and Karen Plankton. It usually appears as an outside decor of the Chum Bucket, but it has also been personified as a character of its own. It makes its first major appearance as the main antagonist in "Handemonium." Description Edit It is a giant dark purple glove with violet stripes, though it was more dark blue in the earlier seasons. It is usually seen as an inanimate fist on top of the Chum Bucket, but sometimes can be seen alive or moving. It usually has either four or five fingers. Karen Plankton's system is built into the glove, and she can talk from inside it, as seen in "20,000 Patties Under the Sea." Abilities Edit It appears to be extremely strong, a lot stronger than the average Bikini Bottomite. It was capable of lifting the entire Chum Bucket with one finger, easily beating Mr. Krabs in an arm wrestling match, and destroying a steel door with a single flick. It also has the ability to mysteriously disappear into the background as shown in "Plankton Retires." Role in series Edit It appears in most episodes that feature the Chum Bucket, but in most episodes it does not have a major appearance. In a few appearances, it is separated from the Chum Bucket or given sentience. Notable appearances Edit "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" Edit The Chum Bucket glove is used as a floating, submarine-like vehicle for Plankton to deliver food. Karen's system is built into the glove and tells Plankton when customers are approaching. The glove is hit with rocks by angry customers after Plankton insults a family. "Plankton Retires" Edit The Chum Bucket glove buries the Chum Bucket when Plankton decides to "retire." It then waves goodbye to Plankton right before it disappears. "Shopping List" Edit It uses a stethoscope on the Krusty Krab to allow Plankton to listen to Mr. Krabs tell SpongeBob to go shopping for the Krabby Patty ingredients. "King Plankton" Edit Karen tells Plankton to abandon the Chum Bucket, so he pushes a button that makes the Chum Bucket glove swing and throw the restaurant far away with the sea chimps still inside. "Karen's Baby" Edit Right before the stork drone was about to deliver Chip to the Chum Bucket, Plankton has the chum bucket glove try to make the drone flee by attempting to fight it. However, the drone uses a laser to easily defeat the glove and delivers Chip. "Handemonium" Edit Plankton brings it to life so it can beat Mr. Krabs in an arm wrestling match. After the glove beats him, Plankton then uses the glove to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula. However, the glove then betrays Plankton and starts wreaking havoc in Bikini Bottom itself. SpongeBob and Plankton try to stop the glove themselves but they fail so they decide to use Hans to stop him. Hans and the glove have a big battle at Glove World! but the glove was too strong and powerful for Hans to fight it alone, so SpongeBob and Plankton quickly distract the glove, allowing Hans to catch the glove from behind. He then wears the glove and leaves with it. Plankton then temporarily replaces the glove with a giant combat boot, however the boot fall on top of him when he accidentally slams the door too hard. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Villans Category:Monsters Category:Plankton's Inventions Category:Inventions Category:Chum Bucket Category:Objects Category:Video game villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Video game objects